The Legend of the Nine Dragons
by Emberjack
Summary: Cynder found a dragoness at the bottom of the sea, now she and Spyro have to go through many trials to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Mystery

Spyro and Cynder were at the beach.

Cynder looked up into the sky and asked, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Spyro was only looking at her when he responded, "Yeah."

Cynder looked down into the water and gasped. "Oh my gosh! What is that?"

Spyro looked down with her and saw a green spot in the water. "I don't know."

"I'm checking this out!" said Cynder as she dived into the waves.

"Wait, Cynder! It might not be safe!" Spyro yelled after her.

She ignored him and went underwater with an air bubble she had created.

Then Cynder saw an unconscious dragon at the bottom and gasped.

She quickly grabbed it and noticed it was clearly a female. Cynder dragged the unconscious dragoness to the surface and immediately saw Spyro. "We need to find her help and quick."

"You first," Spyro demanded.

"Spyro, I'm fine! She has been at the bottom of the sea for who knows how long and I just went for about a minute to grab her! Now stop putting your own selfish reasons ahead and help her first!"

Spyro had never seen Cynder so angry before, and he was scared, so he just said, "I'll get her help right away."

"Good," said Cynder. She _felt_ good.

Spyro picked up the unconscious dragoness and placed her on his back. Then he started to fly away and Cynder followed soon after.

Little did she know, even though she looked to make sure no-one was watching them, a pair of blue eyes watched them…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-More Mysteriousness

Spyro landed on the temple grounds, followed, soon after, by Cynder. The first person they saw was Volteer, and the first thing he saw was the girl on Spyro's back, and he asked, "Now, who is this?"

"We're not sure yet, but she needs help," Spyro responded.

"Right, I shall get her to the Medical Room," Volteer said urgently.

Spyro handed the dragoness over, then he and Cynder went to his room.

Volteer, as he said, took the girl to the Medical Room. Then he watched and waited for her to awaken.

A few minutes later, she stirred. Volteer saw this and immediately jumped up and went to tell Spyro and Cynder.

Volteer knocked on their door, then he opened it. Cynder didn't look very happy, and neither did Spyro. Volteer figured that they were probably just flirting and he invaded on their privacy or something like that.

"What do you want, Volteer?" asked Cynder harshly.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to see your new friend when she wakes up, because she's waking," he responded.

All harshness visible on Spyro and Cynder's faces disappeared as they said, "Yes, of course!"

When they got into the room, the dragoness was already rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and saying, "Where am I?"

"You are in the dragon temple of Warfang. The question is, _who_ are you?" said Volteer.

"I'm not sure…"she said. "But I'll tell you what, if I can't remember my name by tomorrow, you can make one up for me."

"Ooooookay," said Cynder; she would not ever, in her life, no matter what, tell anyone that.

The mysterious dragoness went down to the room which she chose to be hers, but they didn't mind, they were going to tell her to go there anyway.

The dragoness sat there, pondering over many things until it was night. She looked out the window and saw the dark sky and the darker forest. She felt her instincts tell her to go there, so she followed them out the window and into the forest.

Cynder saw the other dragoness going into the forest and was about to tell her not to go, but she didn't, instead, she just watched.

The dragoness quickly ran into the forest, perched herself on the top of the tallest tree, and looked to the stars. She saw something she had never seen before in the sky. It was a word, a _name._ _Nathaniel_ it said.

"Nathaniel… why does that name sound so familiar?" she muttered to herself. Then, her eyes went wide in pain and she held her paws to her head on instinct and screamed.

Cynder heard a scream and looked outside as a flash of light temporarily blinded her and brightened the entire forest. She got very worried about the girl and leaped out her window and into the forest.

Cynder found the other dragoness lying on the ground, unconscious. Cynder took the girl to her room and fell asleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cynder awoke to find that she wasn't in Spyro's room, huddled up next to him, she was in the newcomer's room. She glanced at the dragoness, who was silently sleeping, but it seemed to Cynder that the girl felt eyes on her and woke.

The anonymous dragoness looked into Cynder's eyes, and both girls kind of stared for a moment. It was Cynder who broke the eye contact, and then said, "Do you know your name?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do; and more."

"Should I gather the others in the Main Hall?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, that would be a great idea, since I don't want to explain this a twenty times. But I can tell you my name right now."

"What is it?"

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca…" Cynder repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks," said Rebecca.

In the Main Hall, Volteer, Spyro, Terrador, Cyril, Cynder, and Rebecca were gathered. Cynder said, "We are here right now because our new friend wants to tell us what she remembered last night and she doesn't want to end up explaining it twenty times. Also, if any of you don't mind, we are going to do this a few times because she hasn't remembered everything." Everyone nodded their heads in an 'OK' sort of way.

Then Rebecca started speaking. "My name is Rebecca, and I have found out that there is a new evil rising from the depths that he was locked in. There will be others that will help destroy him, such as my family. I have a sister and two brothers, but sadly, I only remember one of their names: Nathaniel."

Everyone looked up in a state of panic. A new evil? They had just finished off Malefor, and now there was a new evil? What would he be like, what would he do?

"Calm down!" Cynder urged. "I'm sure he's not as bad as Malefor."

"I suppose you're right Cynder," agreed Cyril.

"Is there anything else you have found out?" asked Volteer.

"No, nothing important, at least," said Rebecca.

"Okay then, I believe that it is time for dismissal, until next time!" said Cynder.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rebecca awoke to the sound of something cooking. She went into the Kitchen only to see Volteer at the oven. He turned around and saw her, then said, "You're in luck, because I just finished breakfast!"

Rebecca gladly accepted the food and the two of them ate it up. Afterward, Volteer asked Rebecca if she wanted the recipe and she said, "Sure."

The recipe leaded to talking about millions of random things and being oblivious to everything else around them. They didn't even notice hours later when Spyro and Cynder passed by and Cynder said, "Wow, they sure can talk!" and Spyro said, "Yep…"

At last, dinner time passed, and Volteer and Rebecca got up to go get some food. There was still some left for them, Spyro had told them, but as soon as they walked into the Dining Room they saw Cyril trying to take their food and Terrador telling him, "No, this isn't your food! It's not my fault you are still hungry! You gobbled up your food before they got here and were still hungry! It's not my fault, it's your own!"

"But they're not even coming!" Cyril complained.

"Is that so, Cyril?" asked Volteer. "If you still believe so, then turn around and prepare for your bubble to be bursted!"

"Ahhhh!" exclaimed Cyril as he turned around. "Volteer! I…I was just…"

"Just what?" Volteer asked him. When Cyril didn't respond, Volteer said, "That's what I thought. You're such a naughty boy, Cyril!"

Then he sat down at the table and began to eat as Rebecca took a seat beside him. Cyril watched them hungrily and in their minds, everyone else laughed at him.

Rebecca looked out her window as the final light of day passed. She was still thinking about her brother.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of black near the forest. Rebecca jumped out her window to follow it.

As soon as she got close to the dark forest, she got a whiff of something. She followed her nose until there was nothing more to follow. She sat down in defeat and let out a sigh.

Then something jumped down from a tree, and it was turned the other way.

Rebecca took one look at the creature, and then she ran up to it and hugged it tight just as it began to turn around. The creature was a drake.

A single tear escaped Rebecca's left eye as she said, "Oh Nathaniel, I'm so glad I've found you!"

"Rebecca?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is me!" Rebecca exclaimed happily as Nathaniel hugged her back.

When the two let go of each other, one memorized what the other looked like. When Nathaniel looked at Rebecca, he saw a beautiful Jade Green dragoness with over-sized wings and a small tuft of hair on each elbow and on the tip of each wing. Her tail blade wasn't too sharp and seemed like it would help flying. Her eyes, spikes, horns, wing membranes, breast scales, and tail blade were Sky Blue. Also, her spikes and horns were curled greatly forward.

When Rebecca looked at Nathaniel she saw a handsome black drake with average-sized wings and an extremely sharp tail blade. His spikes were about the distance of an inch away from each other except for the three on top of his head, which were just barely even a millimeter apart. His spikes, horns, chest area, wing membranes, and tail blade were white. His horns were slightly wavy and his eyes were a bright blue.

"We must stay together!" exclaimed Rebecca. "For three days at least!"

"Three days sounds good to me," agreed Nathaniel.

"I will leave Volteer a note!" Rebecca said. Then she quickly wrote a note, ran into her room, tied the note to her bedpost, and was back into the forest in no time at all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rebecca!" Volteer called as he ran down the hall to Rebecca's room. "Come on! The others want to meet you!"

When Volteer didn't receive an answer he opened Rebecca's door and gasped when he saw that she wasn't there. Then he saw the note tied onto the bedpost. He snatched it up and ripped it open.

_Dear Volteer,_

_It's to you that I wrote this letter, for I know that _

_it is you that should find it. I have great news! I _

_have found my brother! I insisted that we stay_

_together for a while. He agreed, so we are_

_staying here in the forest for three days. Please _

_don't come to find me. I am perfectly fine with _

_Nathaniel, I promise. When I come back, everyone_

_shall meet him._

_Love,_

_Rebecca_

Volteer felt heart-broken, and he had to tell the others about this. What would they say? Volteer didn't know what to do. Should he just trust Rebecca and tell the others about it? Or should he go get her and have no-one no about it? What would he do?

He decided that he was going to trust Rebecca and tell the others, and he hoped that everything would go smoothly for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Those three days that Rebecca was away were uneventful. On the day that she was to come back, Volteer waited at the door until she came.

She walked in, with Nathaniel trailing behind her. As soon as Volteer saw Nathaniel, he charged at him, and neither Rebecca nor Nathaniel saw this coming. But as soon as Rebecca realized what was happening, she jumped in front of her brother.

Volteer tried to stop, but he couldn't. Rebecca was tossed over to the side and Volteer stopped just before he hit Nathaniel.

Rebecca glared at Volteer, infuriated. She stomped off to her room. Nathaniel gazed at Volteer sadly and slowly followed Rebecca. Volteer stared guiltily at the two, Nathaniel in particular. Then he slumped off to his room.

In Rebecca's room Nathaniel said to her, "I'm sure he didn't mean it! I saw him try to stop when you jumped in front of me!"

"But he wouldn't have tried to stop if I didn't jump in front of you. He _tried_ to hit you, but he cares about me, and that's why he _tried_ to stop." Rebecca said. She was heart-broken at Volteer for trying to do something like that; after all, he had _tried_ to attack her _brother_.

"Come on!" Nathaniel said, rather loudly. "I know that he didn't mean it! Let's go and see what the others have to say."

Volteer heard the entire conversation. He quickly backed away from the door into the shadows of the hallway as he thought to himself. Nathaniel didn't even know him, he tried to hurt him badly, maybe even kill him, and Nathaniel had still forgiven him.

Nathaniel and Rebecca went inside the guardians' room and when the three guardians looked at Nathaniel, they crouched into their battle stances. But before a single one of them even got the chance to attack, Rebecca once again jumped in front of Nathaniel.

"You wouldn't dare! This is my brother!"

"Your brother?" asked Terrador. "Surely you must be mistaken! All black dragons are a sign of evil and hate!"

"I'm not mistaken! And Nathaniel is no sign of evil or hate!" Rebecca retorted. "He _loves_ me! And I love him! Nathaniel is no sign of evil, and yet, you try to attack, maybe even kill him! How could you?" and with that, Rebecca ran to her room, crying, and everybody cringed when they heard her door slam.

Nathaniel apologized to the guardians and ran down the hall to join his sister once more.

A couple minutes later, Rebecca took Nathaniel to meet Spyro and Cynder. Rebecca instinctively went to Spyro's room, where he usually was, with Cynder.

They walked into the room, and as soon as Spyro saw Nathaniel he went into a defensive stance in front of Cynder, while Rebecca instinctively took _her _defensive stance in front of Nathaniel.

A few tufts of smoke escaped Nathaniel's nostrils as he growled low, "Perhaps you were right, Rebecca, they don't want me here."

At the sound of Nathaniel's voice saying this, Rebecca cried out, "No! _I_ don't want you to go! Even if everybody else does, I don't! Please don't go!"

He ignored her and went out the door and into the outside sun, near the forest.

Rebecca turned her head to stare angrily at Spyro. "Honestly, does anybody stop to think nowadays? Look at Cynder! She's black, and yet, you love her! And I love Nathaniel as much as you love Cynder," she growled and followed Nathaniel to the edge of the forest.

About an hour passed of Nathaniel deciding to try to explain to Rebecca and himself that none of them really meant it.

Soon, Terrador came out and called to Rebecca. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Come along, young one; I will tell you when we're safely inside." Terrador responded.

Rebecca gave Nathaniel a nod that told him to stay there to wait for her to come back.

Terrador led her into the guardians' room, where Cyril and Volteer waited.

"Do you remember what we talked about last time you were here?" asked Terrador.

"Yes, I do," Rebecca said.

_*Flashback*_

"_Rebecca, as many know, we need a new fire guardian, and soon," Terrador said._

"_And what does this have to do with me?" Rebecca asked._

"_I ask that you be the new fire guardian," Terrador responded._

"_But… I don't even know what my element is! And I'd doubt that it's fire anyways," Rebecca stammered._

_Terrador seemed to be disappointed._

"_But my brother's element is fire. I bet I could find him and ask him and he would say 'yes'!" Rebecca squealed._

"_Are you sure?" asked Terrador._

"_Sure as I can be!" Rebecca exclaimed._

_*End flashback*_

"You say you remember, but do you think he's worthy?" Terrador said expectantly.

"Of _course _he's worthy! Why I'd say he is the most honest person in the world, and that his heart is purer than Spyro's! And don't think that I'm being disgraceful by saying it, because it's true!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Alright then, we now say that Nathaniel shall go through training to be the new guardian of fire!" Cyril said happily.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really?" Rebecca asked with glee.

"Yes," responded Volteer.

"That's amazing!" Rebecca cried.

"And as soon as we find your other siblings we will have a ceremony for it," he said.

"I'll go tell him the news!" Rebecca said excitedly as she began to run back to the meadow, but before she could leave the room, Volteer grabbed her and said, "No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Oooohhh," Rebecca said with understanding.

_Later, that night_

Cynder could not get to sleep that night, but she didn't know why; Spyro was sleeping soundly next to her.

Cynder looked out the window and she saw a green and blue dragon whom she immediately recognized as Rebecca.

She didn't want to wake Spyro so she quickly and quietly escaped the room and walked down the hall to Nathaniel's room.

The door was already cracked open so she peeked inside and saw that Nathaniel was sitting awake, almost in a meditating position; with his eyes closed.

Cynder nearly jumped 10 feet into the air when Nathaniel said, without even cracking open an eye, "Come in, Cynder."

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I will try to update again soon so that you don't just have to end with a terrible cliffhanger.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter was supposed to be up on Saturday, sorry for the lateness.**_

Cynder walked in, a little surprised.

"What is it that you want? Nathaniel asked her.

"Your sister is wandering outside and I wanted you to accompany me to follow her.

"Let's go, then," Nathaniel said, already out the door.

_How did he do that?_ Cynder wondered; but followed him anyways.

They got outside quick enough to see Rebecca walking into the forest; so they took their chance and quickly followed her.

Nathaniel ran forward and grabbed Rebecca, forcing her to stop. Rebecca fell to the ground and opened her closed eyes. "Where am I?" she asked.

All three were startled. Nathaniel and Cynder looked at each other; both had the same words on their lips. "I guess she was sleep-walking."

"I was having a dream, but when I woke up I was in the same place the dream ended," Rebecca said.

"That's odd, and to add to that, it's never happened to anyone else we know," the other two dragons agreed.

"Well we have to keep moving, it probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't important," the green dragoness said.

"She's right, let's keep moving," Nathaniel said.

"Right," Cynder agreed.

The three dragons journeyed on into the forest.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Cynder asked.

"No, I just have a strong feeling that this is the way, and my feet are guiding me, not me guiding them, and whenever my feet guide me I always get to where I need to, even if I don't know where that place is, so in other words, I am sure we're going to the correct place," Rebecca responded.

Cynder tried to understand and couldn't but went along with it anyway.

Soon they lame to a small lake and Rebecca stopped so suddenly that Nathaniel almost ran into her. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's okay. I think this is where we're supposed to stop." Rebecca acknowledged.

All three of them had a spooked look on their faces, as though they would run away at any moment, but none of them did.

Cynder looked into the water. There was a shadow, and though it was the same size as them, it certainly didn't belong to any of them; for none of them were moving. "Look there!" cried the black dragoness, pointing. The other two looked where she pointed. There was the moving shadow, and all three would have run away if they weren't plastered to their places.

The creature burst out of the lake, eyes closed, as water sprayed everywhere. The trio realized that the creature was another dragon, a dragoness at that. This dragon was familiar to Rebecca for some reason. The dragoness landed safely on the ground.

Her main color was a light blue along with her eyes; she had silver horns, spikes, tail blade, wing membranes, and chest plates. Her horns and spikes were slightly curved forward, and her tail blade was a diamond shape. She had average sized wings; she was a beautiful dragon.

All of a sudden a thud was heard and Nathaniel turned his head to see Rebecca lying on the forest floor.

"Uh-oh," Cynder said. "Shield your eyes!" "Why?" asked the blue dragoness. "Just do it!" Cynder responded, as she covered her face. Nathaniel and the blue dragon soon followed suit.

A bright light illuminated the forest, just as it had before. Once the light was gone, they uncovered their faces. Nathaniel ran to Rebecca's side and picked her up.

He slowly began to rise off the ground, flapping his wings. "Are you coming?" he asked the other two. They began to flap their wings and rise as well.

It took a few minutes to find the correct way out of the forest, but got out safely. When they got back to the temple, Nathaniel carefully set Rebecca in her bed and then went to his own. Cynder showed the blue dragon to an empty room and said, "We will show you to the guardians in the morning." And then went to her own room.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca woke with a start. _I don't remember being in here. Oh well, _she thought. She went into the hallway and then walked into the main hall where she found the three guardians, the soon to be guardian, Nathaniel, Spyro, Cynder, and even the blue dragoness sitting. "Ah, just the one we've been waiting for!" exclaimed Volteer at her entrance.

"What's going on here?" Rebecca asked.

"We're going to have a meeting," responded Terrador.

"Okay, well then let's have it," she said, reaching for cooking ingredients. At their confused faces, Rebecca said, "Sorry, habit. I was going to make breakfast during the meeting, since it is after all, only 7:15. Unless you don't want me to, that is."

"No, no it's alright," they all agreed.

So the meeting began. "What would your name be?" Cyril asked the blue dragoness.

"Stardust," she said.

"What is your element?" Terrador asked.

"Water," Stardust responded.

"Water? It's been a long time since I've seen a water dragon," Volteer commented.

"Yes, they are almost as rare as wind, fear, poison dragons or even the legendary purple dragon."

"So true," replied Volteer.

Rebecca dropped something glass; it broke on the floor.

"Is something wrong?" asked Terrador in his gruff voice.

"No, nothing," Rebecca replied, cleaning up her mess.

_**Okay, short chapter, I know. I try to write whenever I can, but my brother tends to start reading it, and it really, really bothers me. But I'll try. I'm sorry if I can't even get one chapter every two weeks. I hope I can, though, and I'm really sorry for the wait.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since the meeting, Rebecca had been wondering about what Stardust had said. But she knew that Stardust was her honest sister, because another piece of her memory had returned to her. Her other brother's name had returned to her in the piece, Josiah was his name. But she didn't know when he would appear. Rebecca also couldn't decipher why what Stardust had said was so important or why she dropped a glass when she said it. It seemed that everything was a mystery now.

Rebecca left her room to go to her sister's. She knocked on the door. "Come in," Stardust answered as Rebecca entered the room.

"Did you want something?" Stardust asked her sister. "Would you mind coming on a walk in the forest with me?" Rebecca asked in reply. "Sure." It was only mid-day, so she figured, why not?

The two dragonesses left the temple and walked into the forest that was oh-so-near. They walked and they talked about those things that girls talk about until a little incident with 'Jumbo'.

It all happened so fast, Rebecca didn't know what to think. The sky suddenly became dark with black thunder clouds, then someone shouting, and thunder. Then, a yellow blur escaped the sky, landing right next to Stardust and herself, and the clouds disappeared.

The yellow blob was quickly realized as a male dragon. "What is your problem Jumbo!" Stardust yelled at him. "You always do that!"

"My problem is only as bad as yours, Stardust," the drake responded. "How dare you Josiah?" Stardust asked.

They were to busy fighting that they didn't notice when Rebecca passed out right next to them.

But they noticed soon enough when a blinding blast of light pierced their uncovered eyes.

When the wave passed, Josiah and Stardust helped each other pick up Rebecca. Stardust looked at Josiah and said "This isn't over," and Josiah knew he was in for the punishment of a lifetime when they got to the temple.


	11. Chapter 11

After being beat up, Josiah went to his room to clean himself up. Just after he finished, he was called to a meeting, and when he got there, he found everyone else there, waiting.

Josiah looked amazing with his brilliant yellow scales shining in the light (coming from the window). "You washed up fast," commented Stardust.

"Of course I did!"

"This meeting wasn't called to watch you two fight, it was called because another piece of Rebecca's memory has returned to her," said Terrador.

"Yes Terrador, my mistake," Stardust responded immediately, but not without a glance at Josiah that told him that he wouldn't get away next time. Josiah made himself not look at her.

_Later, in the meeting_

… "And there is a great evil that I have defeated so many times but never permanently. His name is Conner. He is rising again," Rebecca said.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other wide-eyed. They had completely forgotten about the evil that Rebecca once spoke of. Probably why she brought it up again. But the two were frightened.

"Is he worse than Malefor?" Spyro finally decided to ask.

"Malefor?" Rebecca questioned.

"You.. don't know who he is?" asked Cynder in return. She thought that since Rebecca hadn't said anything about not knowing about it in their first meeting, she knew who he was.

"No."

"Then perhaps it's time you learned," said Terrador.

The story of Spyro and Cynder was then told.

"Wow! You two were very brave," Rebecca commented.

"Yes they were," Cyril agreed.

Both Spyro and Cynder blushed. "Oh it was nothing really.." Spyro said modestly.

"Oh, but it was everything!" Terrador spoke up.

"He's right. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," added Volteer.

Spyro just blushed some more.

"I'm curious.. What year is it?" asked Rebecca.

"It's 4023; why do you ask?" said Volteer.

Rebecca twitched and fainted.

That afternoon, Rebecca awoke in her bed and saw someone standing near her. She made it out to be Volteer.

"Oh, you're up!" he cried as she lifted her head.

"Yeah, I am," she replied, unspazzed.

"Whatever caused you to pass out like that? We had to decided to have a break after it happened, so that we could continue when you came to," Volteer told her.

"3028.." She mumbled in return.

"3028..?" Volteer questioned.

"The year I was thrown aside as though I was nothing. Beaten and battered. Meant never to wake again. 1000 years."

"But that's not possible!" Volteer objected. "No creature can live that long!"

"I wasn't living, Volteer!" Rebecca cried. Her shout was beginning to draw the others. "I was gone! If Spyro and Cynder had not found me, then no-one would have! I was dead! But somehow I am alive now, and we do not continue to live unless there is a purpose to it! I am not finding this purpose! Instead I'm having pointless conferences with you!" she yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I did not mean to waste your time! Why don't you just go find this guy on your own?" Volteer yelled back.

"Why don't I?" Rebecca shouted. With that Volteer burst out of the open door.

Then Rebecca set her angry gaze on the drawn crowd. "What are you looking at?" she roared, causing the crowd to immediately run to their rooms.

Rebecca looked out her window. _'Soon, I will go. Now, I will re-teach myself to fly,' _she thought.

But this would not be as easy as she believed.


End file.
